


Promises

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [8]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou and Hiroto get to spend some time away together during the hiatus. Shou promises Hiroto to carry out some plans for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "getaway" and "dancing" squares of my fic bingo. Crossposted to my LJ.

It’s not often that they get any free time, and Shou is honestly grateful for the break that the band’s currently having. Their events for the year are all over, and it’ll be a while yet before they resume band activities. It’s nice though, living more or less as a normal guy (except that they’re all essentially NEETs now, but at least they can afford the lifestyle).

What’s even better, though, is that he can go out with Hiroto more. They have more time to themselves, and a short holiday to the beachside sounds good. Well, good for Hiroto, anyway, who likes being outdoors and all that. Shou’s agreed mostly because his boyfriend wants it.

And also, maybe because it’s an excuse to see Hiroto in nothing more than shorts or swimming trunks. He gets to see him in far less far more often, obviously, but it’s fun seeing him half naked at the beach.

“You should come in, too,” Hiroto says with a laugh, sitting down next to him.

Shou peers at him from behind his sunglasses, approving of the beads of seawater clinging onto Hiroto's skin, making his muscles gleam in the sunlight. "Oh, no, I prefer it here," he grins.

Hiroto rolls his eyes. "Perv."

"Like it's my fault you look good wet and half naked," Shou murmurs, smirking.

Hiroto blushes adorably and stands up again. With a wave, he goes off to swim again. Shou reclines in the beach chair, continuing to read. Soon, though, the gentle heat of the sun coaxes him to sleep.

He's not sure how long it is before Hiroto wakes him up, but it's to his hands shaking him, and a mischievous grin. "Wha?" Shou says.

"It's nearing six. I'm hungry, and I think we should leave," Hiroto giggles.

"Oh. Hm. What are you laughing about?" Shou mumbles, stretching.

"Oh, nothing," Hiroto says.

Shou rolls his eyes. "What did you do?"

Hiroto bursts out laughing. "Fine, I - I took a photo of you sleeping! It was just too funny."

"Oh, come on. Please tell me you didn't post that to Twitter," Shou groans.

"Fine, fine, I didn't," Hiroto says. "Now, are you ready to go?"

Shou nods, and grabs his bag, ensuring everything is still there. They head to the showers soon afterwards, packed with families preparing to go home for the day.

Shou's own shower is quick, and he dresses for dinner later. Hiroto, on the other hand, takes a lot longer, and Shou spends his time on Twitter and playing mobile games.

It's not too long before Hiroto comes out, though. Shou lets himself take a moment to appreciate his boyfriend's attire, before they start heading back to the hotel to leave their beach bags.

"So, where are we going?" Hiroto asks.

"Italian restaurant, I found it while looking up places. It's just a street away from that club you said you wanted to check out," Shou replies.

"Was that a coincidence?" Hiroto asks, eyebrow raised.

"Well... No?" Shou admits.

Hiroto looks mildly exasperated, but a fond smile touches his lips. "You don't have to do everything to my convenience. I feel guilty. You weren't so keen on the beach."

"It's fine. I got to see you in tiny swimming trunks," Shou beams.

Hiroto sticks his tongue out, cheeks red. In the privacy of their room, Shou takes the opportunity to kiss him, capturing those plump lips with his own. Hiroto is flushed afterwards, smiling hugely.

"You're so cute," Shou teases.

"Shut up and let's go," Hiroto retorts, though he's still smiling as they start walking out.

"My cute Hiroto," Shou smirks.

Hiroto shrugs and doesn't reply to that, though he's still blushing and smiling. The restaurant is located in a mall nearby, and Shou's reserved a private table for them. Hiroto looks surprised when their waiter leads them into a cosy, curtained alcove, complete with a pair of candles that are lit after they're seated and a bottle of good wine.

"You didn't tell me that you reserved a private room for us," Hiroto says, eyes wide.

Shou smiles sheepishly. "Well... It's not often that we get to eat in such fancy places. I thought we could treat ourselves a bit. And anyway, we can talk inside here normally, right?"

"Yes, I get it," Hiroto says. "Thank you, Shou..."

"It's nothing. I just want to make you happy," Shou says earnestly, reaching across to take Hiroto's hand.

Hiroto nods, smiling. "You do. And I... I hope I make you happy, too, Shou. I love you."

"Of course you make me happy," Shou responds, squeezing Hiroto's hand. "I love you, too."

Hiroto beams at him. "Thank you for our holiday. I'm really happy."

"It's okay," Shou says. "Shall we order?"

The food is as good as Shou expected, or perhaps even better. He's with Hiroto, after all. They are left alone, and they chat in low voices. Shou doesn’t really remember the last time he felt so relaxed while out with Hiroto.

After dinner, the pair start walking towards the club. The atmosphere’s hugely different - loud music blasts from the speakers, the lighting is bright and harsh, and there’s already quite a mass of people dancing. Shou’s used to crowds during lives, of course, but he’s used to being the one above them instead of among the crowd. He’s already starting to feel vaguely uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” Hiroto asks, leaning up to talk in his ear.

“Yeah, fine,” Shou assures him.

“Maybe we’ll get out of here quickly. Heard they have good drinks, though!” Hiroto grins.

They find seats at the bar. It’s not exactly that late yet, so there’s fewer people than there would be had they arrived later. Still, the club is fairly small and crowded, and Shou’s just happy to have somewhere to sit and drink. Hiroto’s looking out at the crowd with interest, body upright, a smile playing on his lips.

Unreasonably, Shou feels a little jealous that Hiroto isn’t looking at him. “Oi, what’s so interesting there?” he asks, voice low and close to Hiroto’s ear.

Hiroto glances back, grinning. "Just looking at the crowd, and people dancing."

"Don't tell me you like it," Shou says, blinking slowly, taking a sip from his drink.

"Hm? I used to sneak into clubs with my friends as a teenager though," Hiroto giggles. "Sometimes security was really lax, and I tagged along with my older friends and then bandmates."

"You didn't... dance, though, did you?" Shou says, imagining a much younger Hiroto in a club.

He was already tiny and cute when they met, how much smaller was he when he was sneaking into bars, like he said?

"I did," Hiroto says, cheeks flushed pink as he hurriedly drinks his beer. "I didn't really know much, but I knew, uh, enough to get someone interested."

Shou frowns. "I see."

It all happened so long ago, and he didn't even know Hiroto then. But it's easy to imagine Hiroto so very young and being taken advantage of. Except that Hiroto probably knew what he was doing, because he was a smart kid.

"C'mon, you jealous?" Hiroto chuckles, poking Shou in the chest.

"A bit, yeah. I mean, well, you were just a kid," Shou admits.

Hiroto shrugs, smiling. "A stupid kid, yeah. Still, I preferred playing lives and such instead, though, and didn't sneak off that much!"

"I get it," Shou says. "Don't you go dance with someone else now, though."

"As if I'd do that when I have you. Even if you can't dance to save your life," Hiroto teases.

Shou opens his mouth to reply, but closes it upon realising that what Hiroto says is pretty much true. He knows his physical fitness and flexibility is pretty poor (well, outside of the bedroom anyway). It's even embarrassing sometimes to watch himself on camera.

"There's at least one physical activity I'm good at," Shou says confidently. "You know that."

"Yes, I do," Hiroto smirks. "Please demonstrate to me again when we get back."

"I will," Shou promises.

They make quick work of their drinks, and leave the club afterwards. They walk to the hotel quickly, although Hiroto gets distracted by a music shop and Shou has to remind him of their plans for the night.

"Take me here tomorrow," Hiroto demands.

"Yes, of course. Come on, let's get back," Shou says, a touch of impatience in his voice.

Hiroto grins and nods, following along. Soon they reach the hotel, although they have to share the elevator with more people. God, Shou wants to kiss and touch Hiroto already.

Finally, they reach their room, and Shou takes the chance to pull Hiroto into a kiss, deep and rough. God, he's wanted to do that the whole day.

"Come on," Hiroto breathes as he pulls back, gasping.

He strides to the bed, confidently pulling his shirt off. Shou does the same, stripping off his jacket and shirt underneath. Shou pins Hiroto to the bed, kissing him again.

His fingers work at Hiroto's jeans in the meantime, and with a bit more effort, he starts tugging them down. He feels Hiroto's fingers on his own jeans, undoing the buttons and pulling them down roughly.

Shou groans and gets up, hurriedly tugging down his pants and underwear. Hiroto practically wriggles out of his, butt shaking. Shou smiles at the sight, and takes the chance to grope one fleshy cheek.

Hiroto yelps at that, cock twitching noticeably. Shou laughs and then walks over to their bag, rummaging in it for lube. Hold on...

"Fuck," he swears. "Hiroto, I think I forgot to pack the lube."

"Are you kidding me?" Hiroto whines in obvious frustration. "I thought you packed all that!"

"Well, I can't find it," Shou says, impatient as well. "I don't even think we can go buy it now..."

Hiroto's got a dangerous pout on his kiss swollen lips, sitting up on the bed. Shou gets up and walks over, in front of Hiroto. Then he kneels, leaning into Hiroto's lap.

Hiroto's eyes are wide with surprise now, and Shou smiles. "I promised you a demonstration."

He dips his head, taking Hiroto's cock into his mouth. Hiroto mewls above him, clutching the sheets. Shou licks the whole shaft, feeling it twitch and harden further in his mouth.

Hiroto makes adorable noises that get sent straight to Shou's erection, while Shou focuses entirely on giving Hiroto a good blowjob. He licks slowly, tongue swirling around the smooth head.

"Shou, Shou, please..." Hiroto whimpers.

Shou sucks in his cheeks, tightening the pressure on Hiroto's dick. It doesn't take him long to taste the precum dripping onto his tongue.

"Wait, Shou, please," Hiroto cries.

Shou slowly pulls his head back, letting Hiroto's cock leave his mouth with an obscene pop. Hiroto's skin is pink, and his cheeks a darker red. His eyes are bright with lust, fixed on him.

"Come up here, please. On me," Hiroto begs.

Hiroto lies back on the bed, and Shou gets on top of him, pressing their hips close together. Hiroto moans and starts thrusting his hips, his saliva-slick cock rubbing against Shou's own erection.

"Ah, Hiroto..." Shou gasps, looking down at Hiroto as he thrusts his hips roughly.

Hiroto gives a lustful grin. "This is the best alternative if we didn't bring any supplies," he gasps.

Shou has to agree with that, the increasing friction between their dicks building up their pleasure. Again and again he moves his hips, moaning into Hiroto's ear as their cocks rub against each other.

"Just a little more," Shou whispers, biting his lip.

Hiroto nods, looking vaguely blissed out already. Consciousness has been replaced with searing need, and Shou can't resist kissing him again, thrusting against him with further intensity.

He feels and hears Hiroto cry out against his lips, feels his body shake and wetness burst against his stomach. With another couple of vigorous thrusts, Shou comes as well, gasping against Hiroto's mouth.

It's messy and hot, pleasure rapidly spreading through his body, as though his nerves are on fire with bliss. He spends himself against Hiroto's warm body, collapsing against him, panting into his shoulder.

"Unn... Shou..." Hiroto whimpers, voice high and weak.

"Yeah?"

"I... I liked that," Hiroto confesses. "Sorry I got angry..."

"It's okay," Shou says, rolling over to lie next to Hiroto. "As long as you're feeling good now."

Hiroto smiles tiredly at him. "Course I am. Still... I kind of can't wait to get home now."

"Oh?"

"Can't wait to actually feel you inside me."

Shou laughs. "I promise you, tomorrow."

 


End file.
